Satsuriku Dendō
Satsuriku Dendō (殺戮電動 Satsuriku dendou ; Eng Lit Translation, "Electric Bloodlust,") is the Fullbringer symbolizing Lightning and Thunder, as one of the most powerful of the Elemental Five his prestige as one the most intimidating figures serving Kurai Ishida rivals that of Tengen-kan's. Appearance: Satsuriku's New Look.png|Satsuriku's Casual Appearance Satsuriku's Timeskip Appearance.jpg|Satsuriku's Tourney Attire Satsuriku protrays a young man in his late 20's, having a tall, wide muscular body with the build resembling almost a professional athlete. Satsuriku stands tall and proud, always having a feeling of superiority over others and viewing people down as trash most of the time. Satsuriku's most astonishing features is being the unique lightning bolt scar on his right brow and cheek bone, most likely assumed during his time attaining his Fullbring or having an accident while completing ''it. He has striking eyes that compliment his spikey, yellow blonde hair for which he leaves unkempt and without any real thought in mind in maintaining it properly. His usual attire includes that of a fure laced and collared black coat, which he usually hangs freely over his shoulders with no arms through the sleeves, with the hood haning back aloft. Underneath he wears a variety of collared T-shirts for which he has partially unbuttoned, showing a very provocative, rebellious past behavior, as his unusual spiked headphones with fur laced around his temples. He also wears brown leather shoes, as he radiates a person of importance and rich standards, but also seems to flaunt it to show off his position of power and superiority over others. His attire for the Sun Tournament is that of a flamboyant high-collared coat substituting for the fur-laced coat he usually prefers to wear. Wearing an unusual necklace, fastened for him by Kurai along with several other chains around his neck, his chest is completely bare underneath. His sleeves are patched up and sewn into what appears to be metalic gauntlets of a brass coloration. With a black belt pair of dark jeans with metal-rimmed boots, Satsuriku's appearance is radically showboatish in comparison to his prior appearance. Personality: Satsuriku is a man who loathes weakness and revels in strength, both in himself and those he competes and battles with. Satsuriku once said to Rina while she was in her Shohin form that he feels everyone around him is the equivalent of trash, that everything is fragile to the touch and having to restrain himself always pisses him off. However, when he meets people close to his equal or surpassing him makes himself feel alive, and truly free to release his full potential, uncaring of what will happen to everyone and everything around himself. Satsuriku has no real love or comradery with his team within the Elemental Five. In fact, he has no real indightment to follow through with requests to aide them or acknowledge their skills, logic, or reasoning, feeling like anyone who has the gall to defy him should die or at least should be stronger than he is in order to back up their authoritative words. It is quite strange why Satsuriku follows Kurai Ishida, seeing as he hates the people he put together in the Elemental Five and constantly has to hold himself back. However, Satsuriku focuses on the mission and little else, even settling other's unsatiable hunger for malicious battle or abuse towards others, finding it annoying when the weak prey on the unrecognizeable trash before his feet. Synopsis: -Shadow Games, What lies in our shadows...? (debut) History: Powers/Abilities: '''Incredibly High Spiritual Power': Among all the individual members of the Elemental Five, Satsuriku has the most immense strength within Spiritual Power. Satsuriku has incredible control over his personal powers of Fullbring, able to control the electricity within the air effortlessly, and has to restrain himself on a moment by moment basis, always having to keep himself from cutting loose, for fear of destroying the environment as well as his comrades nearby. When he ascends to his full potential, he can harness the very lightning within the atmosphere to power his own body, thus capable of standing against Captains with ease, and potentially against Hollowfied individuals but this hasn't been verified with the exception of his battle with Rina's awakened form, showing incredible endurance, speed, and strength to matched the purified maiden of battle with Spiritual Power alone. Fullbring Mastery: Capable of "Commanding" the Soul of nearly any object he's around or encounters, Satsuriku has an innate mastery of Fullbringing objects of both organic and inanimate in nature. Whereas older generation Fullbringers were limited to inanimate objects or what their own Personal Fullbring nature allowed, Satsuriku has been capable of manipulating a number of factors beyond normal Fullbringers' capabilities. From manipulating the elements, to the incoming pressure or gravity of a falling or thrusting object, even causing a body to separate from a soul or become paralyzed, Satsuriku's mastery is on par with the great "Burning Knight's" himself, one of the only Fullbringers to be capable of fighting on par with Captain-level Captains. Bringer Light: Satsuriku's form of Bringer Light is even more impressive than the ancestor Shukuro Tsukishima, as he is capable moving as fast as the speed of light between one point to the other. He is by far one of the few people than can keep up with Captain-level opponents without having to activate his Fullbring or call upon his full power by just utilizing his Fullbring powers. Deft Martial Artist: Despite his powers and abilities, Sasturiku has always been a renowned warrior by his own physical rights. Having to train day in and day out to keep his Fullbring's energies at their maximum potential, Satsuriku's body has also been honed in the art form of close quarters combat. His style is a meld of boxing to karate, holding a flowing water-like grace while having enough endurance and strength behind his focused strikes to make an impact upon his enemies. Deft Swordsman: Though not always hsi first choice of combat, Satsuriku has trained in the arts Kendo, Kenjutsu, and other sword-employed martial arts to keep his body familiar with a weapon or series of weapons in his hands. Capable of holding his own even to Lieutenant and Captain-class entities, Satsuriku's ability to wield a blade is extraordinary for one who doesn't wield one or carry it on his person. Augmented Strength: Satsuriku has built up incredibly unreal strength over his years as a Fullbringer, making him on par with many Soul Reapers with just his bare hands. He has displayed this during his battle with the veteran Soul Reaper and Visored, Akira Uchiwa, as he was able to smack him with staggering blows during their bout. He also displayed this fighting Rina Matashi while in her Purified Form. High Endurance: While Satsuriku hasn't been able to be hit by many individuals, most attacks are shrugged off and merely seen as itches to him, using an inherent lightning electric cushion to keep his body from recieving mortal or actually threatening blows when necessary. However, when opponents move at high speeds when caught off guard, he takes hits without really acknowledging any pain, able to press forward without being hindered by the battle. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Tesla-laced coat: Despite his choice of attire appearing ordinary, Kurai Ishida fashioned this particular fur-laced coat with spiritually aligned tesla coils. This allows Satsuriku to naturally attract the negatives within the atmosphere at a much higher rate than normal, as well as make it so his own clothes don't burn away instaneously upon being enshrouded in his lightning cloak or his Elemental form. Fullbring: Raiden Gakudan (雷電 楽団, raiden gakudan; Jap Lit Translation, "Thunder & Lightning Orchestra."): A pair of fur-laced, spiked headphones. When released, the headphones radiate electricity like tesla coils, before sifting across his head and around his body, thus causing him to assume his Fullbring entirely. Passive Abilities: Satsuriku's Fullbring allows Satsuriku total dominance over the electromagnetic spectrum, more importantly, the negatives dwelling within the atmosphere that can harness the power of electricity and lightning. This innate ability is at its most powerful when Satsuriku manifests a thunderstorm, capable of sending such devestating bolts of voltage energy towards his targets, that even Captains would have to be wary of its power. *Enhanced Strength/Resilience: When electricity pumps through his body, Satsuriku's muscles become buffered with incredible physical power, allowing him to take much higher thresholds of damage and pain, as well as cause staggering blows to some of the highest rankings within the Gotei 13. *Enhanced Speed: Due to his passive ability of stringing electricity along his body, Satsuriku is capable at accelerating to speeds of a mind boggling degree, capable of outrunning entities of even Ningen-kan's level, as well as matching speeds with a Bankai-garbed Akira, forcing him to use accelerated maneuvers just to outmatch him within speed. *Electromagnetism Dominance: Due to having control over the entiriety of the electromagnetic spectrum, Satsuriku's level of control over the atmosphere and the force of the storms he brings in is staggering to say the least. Capable of creating a lightning storm with enough generated energy and force to rival any Captain's Bankai, Satsuriku's deft ability in manipulating the negatives within the atmosphere is one to be both feared and admired. Since his clash with Akira, he's even gained the full control of metallic objects on a magnetic scale, further giving him an advantage in combat over others. *Tenraitō (天雷 塔, tenrai tou; Jap Lit Translation, "Thunder Tower."): The ability in which Satsuriku funnels down nearly a dozen pyres of continually funneling fullbrought fissures of lightning around the target. Trapping them within, Satsuriku then discharges an incredible-gait of surging electrical energy down onto it, capable of wiping out nearly a whole city block and tearing into the ground for a good distance. This was used against Akira during his Bankai form, forcing him to use his mask to defend against it. *Tokkan Seikatai (突貫 聖歌隊, tokkan seikatai; Jap Lit Translation, "Lightning Choir Attack."): This ability is when Satsuriku sends a number of instaneous discharges of lightning bolts towards his opponent. Interchanging from straight, arcing curves to knock fast moving opponents off balance to forked lightning nets to hit them at a wider gait, all of these elements are put into affect as dozens of lightning strikes are focused on striking their marks with precision and deadly incinerative force. *Tenrai Hōkō (天雷 咆哮, tenrai houkou; Jap Lit Translation, "Thunder Roar."): Much like a Cero technique, Satsuriku "inhales" a large stream of electrical energies within the atmosphere, fullbringing his body to course it through his body as if it was a living conduit of tesla-like proportions. Then, he'd exhale in an incredible condensed beam of energy, exploding into a wide sphere of magnanimous proportions of electrifyingly high levels, decimating over two to three city blocks with a single blow. *Tenraiken (天雷 剣, tenrai ken; Jap Lit Translation, "Thunder Blade."): Capable of manifesting a semi-solid construct of electrical energy, Satsuriku can manipulate a solid lance-length blade in his hands with fairy deft aptitude, enough to ward off even the strongest of swordsmen and perhaps even use its unorthodoxical make-up to give an edge to him in a fight. Elemental Form: Raijin (雷神, raijin; Jap Lit Translation, "god of lightning."): This form engulfs Satsuriku with a thick, blinding aura of electricity to the highest level. It physically "charges" his muscles to make them incredibly dense and stronger, allowing for a much more powerful output as well as much harder to penetrate. Being on par with the Spiritual Power of a Captain, if not higher, Satsuriku's dominance over Fullbrought energy as well as near unstoppable control over the electromagnetic spectrum. Passive Abilities: In this state, Satsuriku's form undergoes a physical boost in strength, speed, and versatility, making him an incredibly more dangerous opponent. Capable of reacting to even faster movements emanated by the enemy, as well as produce lightning energy projections nearly without gesture, as well as meld with his own physical attacks for bonus damage to the enemy. *Energy Nullification: Shown when Akira launched a full powered, Hollowfied Shikai Getsuga Tenshō at his comrades, Satsuriku retains the ability to string his Fullbrough energies across an incoming attack, stringing and holding it still with an electromagnetic barrier. Then, instaneously splitting all bonds of the spirit energy apart with Fullbringing energy, Sastsuriku effortlessly dismantles an attack. Having since then become stronger, Satsuriku can now preform this ability effortlessly with one hand and even in his normal Fullbring form as well. *Instaneous Movement: Due to his incredibly augmented Bringer Light mastery in this form, Satsuriku's movements will undoubtedly challenge some of the most masterful artisans within fast-movement arts, such as Shunpo, Hirenkyaku, and Sonido. Because his body becomes one with the element of his desgination, Satsuriku moves with just as fast as the energy, even faster at some points, than what even Flash Steps are capable of. *Electromagnetism Empowerment: Capable of harnessing the very electricity in the air both around and inside his body for maximum affects, Satsuriku employs nearly any or all aspects of the electromagnetic spectrum at his disposal while in his Raijin mode. *Enhanced Tenraitō: Capable of creating a thunderous blast of electrical energy of immense proportions without the need of surrounding his opponents with an electrical barrier, this Tenraitō is nearly as instaneous as he is within this form, allowing him to take on his opponnents when they are completely unaware. *Enhanced Tokkan Seikatai: Now able to usher in nearly hundreds of lightning bolts of even greater speed and power volume, Satsuriku's lightning energies fullbrought to hone in on similar masses of low voltage (human, hollow and Soul Reaper bodies for example), making it all the more difficult to outmaneuver and fall back from. *Enhanced Tenrai Hōkō: Able to condense a much larger amount of energy into his mouth, Satsuriku's nearly instaneous release of this power, as well as repeated charge of this attack makes a deadly weapon. As in short bursts, Satsuriku can lay down surpressing fire in the hundreds of electrical projectiles while he can fully charge it to wipe out nearly a 1/4 of a city with ease. *Enhanced Tenraiken: The Tenraiken in Raijin mode allows Satsuriku to manipulate a large broadsword, solidifying upon grasping the hilt and transforming into a lightning bolt shaped lance as well. This blade has enough compressed spiritual power that it can create wide gales of subsonic energies to project towards enemies or discharge raw lightning blasts at opponents with incredible affects. Tenraijin (てん 雷神, ten raijin; Jap Lit Translation, "Wrath of the Lightning God."): The ability to don the traits of his thoroughly adapted copy of Akira Uchiwa's Ressureccion in tune with his body and Fullbring, Satsuriku gains the attributes and abilities closely resembling a Hollow. With a pair of familiar bone-spiked helm covering his head, but leaving his face to show, he also is donning a black tattoo array of markings from his torso and all the way across his arms and legs, with a single Hollow hole residing just above his sternum. With black-yellow eyes and a paler complexion, Satsuriku truly appears to be a monster cloaked in thunderous power. Satsuriku's powers increase exponantially, being one of the few to make the incredible jump in comparison to before. The abilities granted to him are as follows: *Ungodly Spiritual Power: Surpassing most known humans and even Soul Reapers, Satsuriku possesses incomprehensible volumes of Spiritual Power at this stage of powers. Capable of projecting such thick and dense electrical energies, it'd make lesser entities fall to their knees in trembling and their ears splitting from the awful noise screaming throughout the air. The ghastly feeling feels as if it could smother an ocean, and boil the sky with its incredible energies. *Transcended Physical Power: Within donning his Tenraijin form, Satsuriku's body has gained even greater physical strength than before. Employing strength enough to crush Captain-class entities with ease, Satsuriku's prowess with imbuement of Spiritual Power, Fullbrought Energy, and Electromagnetic mastery makes him a near unstoppable force to be reckoend with. *Transcended Fullbring Mastery: The ability in which Satsuriku controls Fullbring energy and the elements around him become unrivaled and nearly unstoppable. Capable of generating zero gravity pulses around him, impeding or totally stopping the affects of his enemies attacks, or even crushing their insides with deftly placed sonic placements by a single touch, Satsuriku's powers have become frightfully augmented in comparison to his earlier ones. *Hierro: Gaining the abilities of the Ressureccion that had been implanted and perfectly imbued into his own Fullbring powers, Satsuriku's body has gained the reflexsive ability to project an incredibly resilient Spiritually Pressurized energy just underneath the skin. This allows Satsuriku to deflect, even ward off most attacks and affects just his bare hands. *Cero: Capable of forming a thick, electrically-laced Cero ''with the sub-properties similar to that of a Gran Rey Cero. Satsuriku's erratic and chaotic ''Cero, Tormenta Cero, has the ability to rip apart the spacial fabric within a city's length area, making it one of the most dangerous attacks upon Satsuriku's arsenal. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): -The appearance used for Satsuriku is inspired by the hit on-going Anime/Manga series Fairy Tail, as the character Laxus Dreyar.